To be the best,
by mechaxkana
Summary: Kiseki started as suckers and is in state of improvement; their goal is to become the most famous team in japan but they have to hide kuroko's gender for the whole years of improvement. An Opposite story. Fem Kuroko/Kiseki
1. Chapter 1

Heavy sound of snores and heavy sound of the rain, kuroko hates it when she gets annoyed while she's in time of asleep. She carelessly punches the stomach of his club member where she's resting her head. "Ackkk..." as they woke up with their club members staring at them obviously all of them just woke up.

Aomine holds his stomach while raising his shirt letting kuroko see the damage she made when she did the punch a while ago."Tetsu you amazona!" as soon as kuroko heard aomine's voice that echoed in the gym she stubbornly looked at the other way while holding a pair of her hair strand.

"I can't help it your so loud and I can't even take a deep rest. That's not fair! Give me your rest!" when kuroko is about to grab aomine, he put his palm on kuroko's head so that she'll not be able to reach him even for a few centimeters.

"Kurokocchi~ if you want a pillow you can use my stomach" said the blonde with that cherry voice and cherry face of his, his actions like a cute puppy that is barking at his owner. "Yours is not comfortable kise kun" kuroko replied without even looking at kise still trying her best to reach aomine which they all know that it's impossible especially because of their height differences. "A-re? am I rejected?" kise whispered with some tears about to flow from both of his eyes and for kuroko who is not patient enough to continue reaching the tanned decided to put her hands on her waist.

"Geez you guys should grow some fats i want a comfortable pillow"

at that, aomine pointed while holding the gauze in his hands he used to point." Then don't use humans as your pillow!" he shouted.

"I was wondering if some team is still working hard this afternoon. But standing in front of these lazy bums instead of practicing they fall asleep. Do you think you guys will get away with it?" a voice of a familiar staff in the basketball club was heard then he started to reach a cigarette on his pocket like he always do.

"Manager san. Please don't be harsh on us we're just too tired after the practice"

"The basketballs are still in the same position in the storage room how could you say that you guys really did practice?"

"We really did."

"Don't lie. They looked like they are not touched at all!"

Kuroko bowed her head "Sorry." then she raise her head up "But the past few days we did a lot of improvements" the manager raises his eyebrow which is only a sign that his used to kuroko's serious side and way of speaking then he heard the loud whispers of the kiseki team at the back "Eh?improvements? I don't remember that day though" "yeah I didn't even learn any improvements the past few days" the manager looked at kuroko straightly "im telling you now I'll pretend that I didn't hear anything from your members." he put his right hand on kuroko's shoulder "your effort will go on waste if im not going to do that" kuroko sighed _"Those idiots!"_ She whispered. "There's still few months before the final match why not give us a chance? ...baldy"

"I was about to give your team the chance you want, but what's up with that last word you said?"

"Yeah. Why not give them a chance?...baldy?"

"I'm not even bald and don't you just butt in like that you janitor!" kiseki started to walk away with their paled faces except for kuroko who's still standing in front of the manager. the manager scratch the back of his hair then he walk away "don't lose the first final match" the word given by kuroko before he started to walk away and kuroko only smiled at him without him knowing.

* * *

III. Kise Ryouta

"It's not funny how im always popular and i always disappoint their impressions on me after showing what i've got BUT, people can change y'know" The blonde and a model who is only popular because of his good looking appearance and cheerful attitude talks to an invisible reflection through the fences watching the girl who told him that she likes him in every ways, but now she's giving her best to get attention from a brunette senior who is known as the ace of the soccer club judging that his looks cant be compared to the model however the natural look of the ace of the soccer club is not bad at all especially with his charming personality. "Damn it. They are all the same" the blonde only gave a grin as he started to walk away "_when i grow up i will marry kise kun_" a nostalgic voice suddenly appeared on the ears of the blonde. he stopped. "You'll scare other people if you give them that kind of look, ikemen" [A/n; Ikemen also means pretty boy] "_This girl suddenly appeared of nowhere? and on top of it she saw my angered face that i can only show in front of my enemy."_ his eyes widen and then he covered it by chuckling a bit "sorry that you saw something unexpected. Do you need anything from me?" the blonde gave her a smile before she could answer "_haven't seen her around before, one of my fan girls? No. A class president from other class? No. then what is_ -"

Kuroko stepped forward and looked up to reach the blonde's gaze "Join my basketball team" kise laughed a bit then he sighed "After that..." kise said while looking at kuroko's back when she's walking away "You guys will ditch me?" kuroko stopped and looked back at kise, a wind blows for a second then kuroko smiled a bit and started to open her mouth to talk "Improvement. You need that, We need that. Im kuroko tetsuya! 4 pm go at the gym and the other two members will be there. See you." kuroko continued to walk and kise only watched her walk away. He smiled with his bangs covering his eyes "basuke huh? I might find something amazing in there if I try."

* * *

"We should not disappoint manager san's trust to us"

"You already did though" kuroko ignored the comment then she stepped on the basketball and then she pointed at the kiseki boys who are doing their own business at the bench. "You guys should ready yourselves!" the sound of the door creaking as a basketball team entered the gym of teiko with their bags full of materials managed to get the attention of the kiseki team. Their uniform is colored cerulean with a black color on the collar and the side of their shirt. With the title Yumabushi on their shirts and a number below the title. [A/N; Yumabushi is originally pronounced as yamabushi which refers to modern ascetics in japan around a place in yamagata] "Wow! teiko sure is extreme neh~" said the member of the yumabushi team looking at the whole structure of the gym."Yeah i noticed that too while when we're looking around the teiko gakuen, i wonder how much money they spend just to build this huge building?" The yumabushi team placed their bags on the other bench far from the kiseki and started to get their materials such as; the towel, their own drinks and their arm band.

Back to the kiseki team, they all watched the movements of the yumabushi team as they don't have anything to do and say at the moment. "Tetsuya, how did you manage to ask that team from other school to have a practice match with us?" kuroko stayed silent which is not the usual action she'll make when she's asked a question. "And they looked experienced than us don't you think?" akashi continued to ask and this time, kuroko was found hiding from murasaki's back who is the tallest member of the team. As for murasaki he has no idea with the weird action of the girl. "Kuro chin what's wrong?" Akashi noticed that every time she looked at the bench of the yumabushi team she gets shy all of a sudden and as akashi secretly followed her gaze at the other bench he spotted that the girl has maybe, an interest with the captain or a member from the yumabushi. "_It was a bad idea to agree on the match i guess_" sighed akashi with his words a bit envious of the guy kuroko has an interest with.

"I'll go and greet the other team for a while" waved the captain of yumabushi with that cheerful smile of his. And his team mates only gave him a silent nod as they started to do their businesses as well; the other one started to play some video games in his psp while the other started to listen some music in his ipod while the other..."ok nevermind." said the captain with a whatever expression. While the captain is walking towards the bench of the kiseki he already noticed the red haired guy who he judged as the second smallest member of kiseki then, when he ignored the red haired he noticed the petite member who looks like a girl hiding from the back of their obviously tallest member. He started to thought to himself; is this team full of complicated way of greeting an opposing team? He stopped and smiled cheerfully "Hello. I'm looking forward on our practice match. Ti's an honor to get invited with such a prestigious school like teiko. I'm the captain of the yumabushi my name is Hinata tachibana pleased to meet you" the kiseki team didn't give any response so he backed off a little without them noticing his silent action "_hey c'mon now, you guys wont even greet a kind hearted greeting like what I did?" _hinata bowed his head and heard a voice before he could raise his head up "Yeah we're looking forward on gaining an improvement from your team" as he raised his head up his eyes directly met kuroko's but she immediately hide again and this time, on aomine's back inside his shirt. "Oi te'su cut your weird actions already!" hinata giggled a bit "How cute to have a member like that" and then he decided to go back at the bench of his team. As for kuroko's dilemma she started to end up in bliss "He called me cute. he called..." kuroko carelessly pulled aomine's shirt "Aargghh...your pulling my shirt too tight tetsu!my neck is aching!" aomine asked the other kiseki to help him out since he have no other choice "Herp me!" he said trying to speak on an accent. "c..cute.." continued kuroko "No one called you that!" said aomine who actually heard kuroko's whispering.

"Hina, I think that girly boy likes you" said hinata's team mate while raising his eyebrows watching the kiseki without giving a look on the captain. "They are all boys though" said hinata with a disappointed face as he realized. The match is not even starting yet but the scream of girls giggling and screaming with a perfect word "Kya" started to crowd the gym. They are especially supporting the other team who are also a bunch of good looking is annoyed with the loud noises as soon as she noticed that they found a good looking guy from the opposing team which she adores so much. She stared at kise with a blazing invisible flames which only describes how pissed she is with the girls showing off like that. "_I have a feeling that there's a scary flames coming from her_" said kise to himself as he blink his eyes. "Kurokocchi?" kuroko gave a sign using her hand saying that kise should bend down to reach her lips. Kise understood the sign so he did "Don't you feel competitive with the captain of the yumabushi team? Look at those used-to-be-your-fan girls screaming out loud after they saw a new good looking player" kuroko whispered. kise raised his body and started to sparkle with a comical style on the background "I don't mind at all since im only in love with kurokocchi~" staying on his own world, kuroko stayed focused on the girls "Damn those loud girls! I'll beat 'em up later" kuroko looked back at kise just to find out that his drooling over his own world "By the way kise kun, what did ya say just now?" kise stopped on his bliss and cried like a little kid with his puppy like voice "kurokocchi~ its heartbreaking how you didn't pay attention on an important word I said."

The yumabushi team started to line up their selves after the assigned referee asked them to. And when the kiseki team saw them they started to line up their selves in the same number of players counted as five as well. "So girly boy is on the bench?" whispered the team mate of hinata. "Good Luck!" they all said at the same time before they could start to make a move in the court.

Riko, assigned referee and kuroko's trusted best friend blow the whistle hanging from her neck like a necklace. And both teams formed a formation and the ball is on the defense member of yumabushi but he didn't noticed midorima at the side so midorima managed to get the ball then at the position where they both stop, midorima raised the ball together with his body and arms and before the defense of yumabushi could jump he already throw the ball toward the hoop. "_Is he serious? Does he even realize how far his position is?_" the defense is too shocked with midorima's powerful attack that he didn't even have a chance to look at the result of midorima's attack. "Ball out!" shouted the referee. The defense member looked at the score just to find out that midorima failed to shoot the ball. "_What was that just now_?" the game started again "Formation!" shouted the captain of yumabushi. While the kiseki on the other hand started to whisper at each other "Lets pretend we don't know him" midorima noticed that they are talking about him "Oi!" he shouted while fixing his glasses a bit. This time the captain got the ball so he started to make a move and murasaki blocked him immediately "_He's really huge_" while dribbling the ball he looked at the side while only focusing on murasaki on his front without moving his eyes, "if only our power forward is near at the left he should be able to surpassed the defense because of his dimensional eye" [A/n; Popular as the word; eagle eye] "_Damn they are all blocked there's no way to pass the ball to others at this rate, I'll do it_" hinata moved a single step but fast enough to pass forward as murasaki didn't notice the tricky single movement of his eye looking at the other where murasaki expected him to run. "A trick?" murasaki followed the way where hinata managed to run with only of his gaze. Hinata jumped to shoot the ball "I wont let you" but aomine jump to reach the ball and hinata only looked at him with his eyes widen "_He managed to jump immediately?"_ aomine is about to reach the ball but he touched the ground first using his feet but then hinata managed to shoot the ball. When hinata reached the ground he heard aomine before he could run to pass it on the other "damn my leg cramped, it was a bad idea to go on a swimming before a match" aomine sighed and continued to move." _What are they doing really?" _said hinata ignoring the fact that his team is fighting a known school named teiko.

First quarter ended with a score 26 - 16 yumabushi team on the lead with kiseki on a gap of points of 10.

"Ah feel so tired~" kise said as he sit down on the bench.

"You are the one who didn't do anything!" pointed aomine. kuroko stand up and decided to lend a hand on her members. "I made cookies so go ahead and try them." they all looked at kuroko's hand made cookies that looked so delicious, they thanked her at the same time then they took a bite. But ended up going at the bathroom and fainted at the ground near their bench. "I'll replace kise kun for the second quarter."

"You should replace everyone tetsuchan" riko said while helping the kiseki team to bear the taste they tasted from a work of their only girl member where they expect her to have a cute hobby which only fails after being discovered.

* * *

Second Quarter.

The ball is on akashi's hand then he started to use a dimensional method for his eye and saw kuroko who have a huge gap to the others, the only one who he could pass the ball. and as for the others who are stucked in the defense and offense members of yumabushi akashi decided to pass the ball to where kuroko is and the one blocking him didn't manage to reach the ball. kuroko managed to get the ball then she started to run towards the hoop and when she's about to jump; the vice captain of yumabushi reached the ball but he reached kuroko's shirt instead and accidentally turn it up. The whistle blow and riko shouted "Foul! yumabushi jersey no.26" the vice captain's eyes widen, with his jaw drop and his hand still suck in an embarrassing position on kuroko's shirt. "Oi you pervert! Stop getting dreamy about your wild imagination on kuroko's chest" the vice-captain let go of his touch on kuroko's shirt after he heard an offending comment from the kiseki. While hinata chuckled obviously trying his best not to laugh at the vice captain named; "Izumii..." said hinata with his hand on side of his lips a style where his like whispering something that should only be them to know."Shut up!" he turned hinata then he shouted "It was an accident and why do you guys have a female member on the team at the first place? so our sight didn't fail us after all?" kuroko sit down on the middle of the court where they stopped then she put her chin on her knee with her lips pouting starting to cry with her eyes starting to drop a water. "I'm terribly sorry" izumi, vice captain of yumabushi immediately pat kuroko's back then kuroko continued to emote when the bangs of her hair covered her gets shocked worried of the petite girl then hinata on the other hand decided to comfort kuroko. "You ok young lady? We'll take responsibility on his accidental actions" when kuroko felt another pat on her back she immediately stand up and without looking who she used as a cover, hinata decided to face her and smiled at her then, when she looked up she find out that it was hinata tachibana captain of yumabushi who she unexpectedly used as a cover. "Shall we end the game at this quarter?" he asked when he bent his knee a bit to reach her gaze. kuroko looked at the other way when she answered "let's continue" hinata is a bit shocked but he decided to follow what the girl wants. "Alright" he replied while he reached kuroko's pony tail which has a two tailed on it then he kissed one of it and all of them went on silence but it's a shock for the boys' member of kiseki. When the quarter continued Kuroko was once again on the bench with riko comforting her. Everyone tried their best especially because of a reason that they hate to watch their 'female member' getting a sweet response that they don't even have the guts to do it 'yet'. In the end it's still yumabushi's win. With a score of 90 - 81. before they all bid a farewell hinata walks towards kuroko and this time he pinched kuroko's cheeks gently "Next time, we're going to meet each other in a church where both of us will give rings to each other" kuroko blushed and hinata gave a wide smile then he decided to wave as a sign of good bye together with his other team mates. kuroko is somehow comforted on hinata's words and when the kiseki is about to leave akashi tapped kuroko's shoulder "If I am not enough to be the one who shall give you the ring at the right time on a church I'll definitely prove it to you someday that am the one who should be enough for you" kuroko stopped with a bit of shocked from akashi's words then she watch akashi's back as he continued to walk forward together with the others.

"After you kissed that girl's ponytail the match gets scarier as those kiseki keeps giving as threathful glares. It's your fault baka-hina!"

"But that team didn't disappoint us in the end even though they lose"

All the members of yumabushi decided to walk on the other way when hinata noticed that, he followed his team mates at the expensive-looking-restaurant. _"Those guys never let me end a word when I get serious. But of course we are trusted to keep the kiseki team's secret and we are the type who keeps a word that should be keep."_

* * *

A/n; After reading, please don't forget to leave a review guys coz its my reason and inspiration to continue updating the chapters and be nice lol I didn't do my assignment since am in the mood to finish this and I'm not expert with basketball techniques so I only write the half part of the game. And at the beginning of the chapters am going to put a hinted sweet talks of the boys towards kuroko but kuroko is naïve with it. And maybe in the middle of the chapters I'll start to put a whole romantic chapter for them. As for now am concentrating on their improvement before their first final match so they wont get disbanded.

Chapter 2 Finished; Jan.08 2013 / Tuesday / 3:15 am


	2. Chapter 2

Today is kiseki's class on a half day which also means a day to discover a new training. They don't have enough time to waste their remaining time; they need a plan to win the first final match. Yesterday; their coach asked them to bring extra t-shirts and extra shorts for their training tomorrow and she also told them that since she's not feeling well that night, she asked her friend to take care of them for their training and improvement.

The fact that only the kiseki, the Coach and the Manager who are the only one's who knows about kuroko's real gender including the yumabushi team has a duty to keep it shut to anyone else so they wont get disbanded. For kuroko's case she only makes a lot of different kind of white lies to everyone around her when she is asked about the girly boy member of kiseki team who looks a lot like her. It revolves and it happens that they tend to accept the information given to them which is also helpful for kuroko's terms because she don't have to worry about hiding.

"Kiseki team? Right?" asked a middle aged man holding his whistle while wearing a white t shirt with a collar and a jersey shorts. All the kiseki looked at him and gave a nod. "I see. Judging from the records of your practice..." the middle aged man looked at a paper and looked at the kiseki again "You guys are a failure!" He put the paper on the unoccupied bench and the kiseki team raises their eyebrows because the statement he said was in fact, true. "I'll replace your coach for today, im hanamichi and I directly want to inform you guys that im a strict coach when it comes to practices." kise made a gulp after hanamichi said those words just now. "We should not waste any time anymore. Follow me!" hanamichi started to walk and the kiseki grabbed their materials and followed the coach without hesitations. When they reached the destination; they are in the swimming pool where the swimming club does their practices.

"We are here to practice how you guys will decrease your energy while doing squats (via up and down).after doing that it will cause for you to regain a powerful energy to maintain your abilities in a good state, that only means it will improve your running and focusing skill."

"Ohh~" answered the kiseki with their amazed faces with the knowledge their coach has given to them. "Take off your shirts and start to line up in the pool!" when they all lined up in the pool without their shirts, hanamichi noticed that the cerulean haired member is still wearing a shirt. "Oh. Didn't you hear me?" he pointed while his other hand on his only gave him a blank gloomy face as her answer. "Take off your shirt so we could start" he grab his whistle and when his about to blow it, a loud noise echoed in the pool "You pervert! Why would you want tetsu to remove 'her' shirt?" there was an awkward silence for a second but then the coach continued on the business _"Her?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about but all I know is that; we're all guys here right?" aomine flinched for a moment and looked at the other way. "Crap" midorima met his gaze and gave a word to the tanned "That's why you really are a no-good"

"Your one to talk!" blurted the tanned.

kuroko sighed and started to walk then she get out of the pool "After this, what are you planning to do coach san?" kuroko directly looked at the coach's eyes then he let go of the whistle. "Well, a little break then after that you guys will play basketball. we have to see how well it helped you guys improve your ability." "I see." kuroko grabbed her things and started to walk away "sorry coach san, I have to skip this test im kind of not feeling well" all of them looked worried as they watch kuroko walk away. "Why didn't he say that from the start?" whispered the coach which the kiseki heard. "Anyways like I said we should start to practice! Don't waste time! Focus on this!" he blow the whistle after saying his words.

After changing her jersey shorts into jogging pants she started to think what she'll do at this time, she don't want the coach to find out about her secret so she made an excuse which is obviously a lie. But she has no intention to make them worry about her. She sighed and decided to go out of the school for a while to maybe, buy some vanilla shake since after their training they'll have a short break so she decided to use the remaining time as her free time. "If only our coach is present I'll be glad enough to join the team with their swimming lesson" [A/n; they are actually practicing improvements for 'basketball lessons'] "Uck.." Kuroko bumped into someone because she's not looking at the way she's walking and lucky that the one she bumped managed to grab her waist or else if he didn't, she'll hit her butt when she reach the ground. "You ok miss?" kuroko realized their position where the guy holding her waist and when he bent his head to ask her they are like in a scene where a guy is about to kiss his girlfriend. She hit the guy with her palm and decided to step backward for about three counts. "That hurts! Why did you hit me even though I managed to grab you?" when the guy looked at kuroko while holding his chin his eyes widen and cheerfully pointed "You are the female member of the kiseki team right?~" kuroko started to walk again and when she passed by the guy she leave a word "thanks" then she continued. The guy followed her. "Hey don't be like that, just because im not hinata-yan doesn't mean you have to ignore the members of the yumabushi, the power forward of yumabushi im oguri by the way." kuroko grabbed oguri's wrist and started to stutter her words "a..a..about..hin..Hinata Kun..." kuroko looked at him with a scary face painted on hers "Don't...Te...don't tell him damn it!"

"Y..You're scaring me! And you are way too obvious! He already know about your feelings didn't you know?! My wrist is breaking please let go"

Kuroko let go of her hold to oguri then she decided to face and look at him while wearing a serious mood and atmosphere.

"The first final match will be on after 2 weeks. My team will get disbanded if we lose the game I don't want that to happen. I want to continue to play with them because I love basketball and someday, im going to play the sport with a popular team in Japan and even in the other country. I..." oguri pat kuroko's shoulder and smiled "Kuro-yan and your team mates, I believe you guys will reach the level what you really want it to be" kuroko smiled and asked;

"By the way I thought you guys live in Yamagata?"

"Oh about that, i have relatives here and i often visit them." kuroko blink her eyes and started to walk away "Forgot to tell, Kuro-yan you're so cute~" kuroko stopped then she run towards oguri "Wish you didn't fall for that spoiled rich kid hinata-yan. You could have me as your boyfriend, I don't mind taking 'pointed' girls~" after she heard the word which is her taboo she decided to hit him again using her palm then His voice echoed with a perfect word; "ARGHHHHHH..."

* * *

**IV. Midorima Shintarou**

Gossips and whisperings started as a green haired guy walks in a corridor holding a raccoon on his left hand.

"Hey see that guy?"

"I heard his a total freak"

"He holds a lot of weird items everyday" midorima ignored the whispers and continued to walk on his own way, the fact that everyone is not willing to be friends with a hard to understand person and a dull guy like him who acts like he don't particularly like a lot of things is getting old on his dictionary; in other words, he's used to it. "That's a cute raccoon you have there four-eyed" he stopped as he heard an unfamiliar positive word from a girl. The girl runs towards him. "What's with that gloomy face four eyed?" Midorima bent his neck a bit and his glass went white as the reflection covered it. "I'm not four eyed, am midorima shintarou. I have to go" midorima is about to walk but kuroko grabbed him. "Quit your cool act will ya? Geez, everyone is looking down on you don't you realize that? I'll beat em up if you can't" midorima hold kuroko's hand then he let it go. "You don't need to do that. We don't know each other." kuroko pat midorima's shoulder "I want to recruit you as the fifth member of my basketball team. I'm kuroko tetsuya and am pretty sure you'll meet an amazing friend in my team for I believe midorima kun is an awesome person himself. People just don't understand your habit and they tend to judge what they think they see on you but im not that kind of person so don't put me in the list. Go attend the practice at dismissal if you want ok?" kuroko smiled gently and when the bell rang as a sign that break time has ended just now, she started to walk away. He looked at his raccoon then he watch kuroko's back. "This is bad, I think Destiny has predicted my fate; I'll develop a special feeling to that girl."

* * *

When kuroko returned to the teikou gakuen, she directly went to the gym and when she opens the door they are already practicing. When she closed the door all of them noticed her then everyone started to run towards her still worried about what she said a while ago.

"Kurokocchi when the coach asked me to look at you at the infirmary you were not there, what happened?"

"Kuro chin are you feeling ok now?"

Kuroko bowed her head "Thank you and sorry to worry you guys but im ok now"

The coach blows the whistle. "All of you can have a short break! First round is done." he looked at kuroko "Glad you're ok now" then he sit down on the bench and started to drink his water. When all of them started to drink their waters and used their towels to wipe their sweats. kise is there, clinging into kuroko. "Kise kun?" kise looked at her with a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"You're clinging too much" kise crossed his arms into kuroko's shoulder "Aw cmon now~ I can only do this to you because..

I like you" "I'll be honest.."

When kise said the word; he likes kuroko, someone said a word in the same time. "Midorima kun?" she called.

_"Damn! She didn't hear the important words again."_ kise pouted.

"Every time you cling into her like that, this guy talking to you right now can feel how happy you are. But remember to read my word as an opposite kise." Midorima looked at kuroko for a second and he jumps a bit. Then kuroko smiled at him then he put his towel on his head which is covering his face as well. Then he continued to walk away with his reddish cheeks, kise let go of his hold to kuroko then he started to think about what midorima has said to him. _"Opposite of what he said?"_ kuroko started to walk away to sit on the bench while kise is still thinking about it. "Does that mean midorimacchi is not happy about it at all?"

* * *

When the short break for the first round ended. The kiseki team started to practice again.

Aomine, who suddenly remembered something started to space out _"Oh yeah, that reminds me..Is he ok now? The seventh?"_

The manager looked at them seriously still observing at their moves. He grabs the papers and looked at them properly. "Wait, the kiseki team is supposed to have seven members?" he counted the kiseki one-by-one "Correct me if im wrong but, did I get a wrong copy of the members?" he looked at the information of the last member when he grabbed the other papers from his bag.

"Daiki, don't just stand there!" Akashi said while running and dribbling the ball.

"_Ack_.." "Yeah sorry"

The manager found the data of the seventh member but there's no picture on the data."Hm..Let's see.." The manager turn the page on the next then he looked at the first page again. "Momoi..Sasuke huh? I wonder if he has an amazing ability like the cerulean haired member."

* * *

After the practice ended; the coach gave a wide smile to them before they could go out of the door. "Sorry for being a strict coach a while ago, where do you guys want to eat? My treat!" everyone blinked for a second and started to shout like there's a party that's going to happen. They started to tell what they want to eat while Aomine pat kuroko's shoulder and whispered at her while facing kuroko's back "Don't belong to anyone else." when kuroko looked at aomine he smiled a bit and said "Ok?!" then he continued to follow the boys who are starting to walk. Kuroko bit her lower lip gently then she covered it using her fist then she blushed a bit. "Why are they always like that? Saying unexpected things! Even though I always pretend like I didn't hear or understand the word they said, they should at least tell that to their future wives or they should at least stop using me as their source of girl they used for their confessions. Geez, Those idiots!" Kuroko ignored her thoughts and decided to walk like she didn't hear anything.

A/n; Sorry to confuse you guys about momoi; I changed my mind and gave momoi a gender bend character like kuroko as well. I changed satsuki to sasuke to make it sound more manly and the character I want to give him is; A Playful one. I changed the assigned referee at chapter 2 as riko :) Thanks for the response guys :D am not sure if chapter 3 was ok since I did this while editing a vid lol. Plus I want yumabushi's main members to stay in the story but I guess that's only a so so. 'Maybe, chapter 6' is the result if they'll get disbanded or not because the first final match will start there.

Finished; January 15 2013 / Tuesday / 10:38 pm


	3. Chapter 3

After the tiring practice they did the past few days, they can still feel the pain in their muscles. They all lazily walk in

the school grounds when they enter the gate. Murasaki who's eating snack early in the morning, aomine wearing that

Half-asleep face of his, kise who's playing a game in his phone with that bored look at the screen, Akashi who's only

Silently walking with them, midorima holding his new lucky item; a lemur which is made of wood and kuroko who's trying her

Best not to collapse at the place. Kuroko grabbed midorima's shirt at the back and more likely; he was forced to bend

Backward. "Hey carry me. I feel like im about to collapse~~" midorima grabbed kuroko's wrist "My neck is the one about to

Collapse" then he stands up straight. "Why do you feel tired when you didn't even participate the practice?" kuroko looked at

The other way then he links her pointing finger together "That's because I did a movie marathon the past few days, the movies

I bought are really amazing." Aomine carried kuroko like she's some kind of pillow, his arm crossed around kuroko's waist "Is

This alright?" he asked while looking at kuroko's hair which is the one he managed to gaze. "Do it in a normal way aho!"

Kuroko said while showing a fist on her hand.

* * *

When the class has started the kiseki have no strength to fight their eyes giving them a sign to sleep deeply at that time.

They all secretly closed their eyes with their own hidden sleeping techniques and they managed to last for more than a lot of

Minutes. "Aomine kun Wake up!" shouted the teacher,'Pop'; the bubble-like-snot on aomine's nose disappeared then he open his

eyes shocked on the teacher's shout. "Sorry" he said sounding like his not sorry at all.

"Quit spending yer time all night with gimmicks seriously!" whispered the teacher before he start to teach again. Aomine

Grabbed his pen and looked at the other kiseki _"How come he didn't notice them?" _ he said raising his eyebrow while his eyes

Gazing at the other kiseki.

* * *

"That's because you snore" said kuroko while pointing the chopsticks she's holding on the tanned . Aomine sighed then he

continued to eat. "I was about to kick your ss when you keep making those noises a while ago" she added, this time; while

munching her food. Midorima comes back with a drink on his hand then he sit down on the corner where the kiseki is circled

together while eating their food. He took a bite on his bread pan and noticed that kuroko is looking at him. "What's wrong?

kuroko?" he stopped taking a bite on his pan and asked only blinking at her. kuroko smiled then she reached midorima "You've

Got some bean paste on the side of your lips" kuroko grab it then she eats it. Midorima stand up and started to walk away.

"Ah.. midorimacchi where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy my drink." midorima said while raising his hand without looking back.

"You didn't even take a sip on the drink you bought a while ago" said kise while sipping the strawberry yogurt that midorima

bought. Though, midorima continued to walk away still trying his best to hide his reddish cheeks.

After their break time ended they returned to their classroom and their next subject is physical education. Kuroko comes back

late since she played an arcade battle with murasaki's psp. "Tetsuya chan?" akashi walks towards kuroko and pats her head like

She's a grade schooler. "Our next subject is P.e why are you still wearing your daily?" kuroko's eyes widen. "ahh i forgot! i

get carried away with takken five" [A/N; It's tekken but kuroko pronounced it that way; imagine it] When she went to the

Locker room to get her uniform for the next class she saw a girl with a long hair, the two buttons on her shirt's unbuttoned

With a tall guy with a sparkling earring on his ear is about to kiss her. Kuroko made a not too loud noise then the two of

They widen their eyes as they noticed the movement. The guy looked at kuroko then the girl covered her unbutton shirt using

Her hand holding it tight. kuroko blinked her eyes then she bowed a bit "Sorry to disturb you" when she raise her head up the

guy smiled at her then he giggled a bit. Kuroko ignored it then she continued to walk away. "What's with that guy and that

girl? Doing shameful things in such a place. Tch" For their P.E class they didn't do anything except for a free day. The

kiseki team decided to play basketball for a while and kuroko, the only girl joined the game. "You are the cerulean boy of

kiseki right?" asked the classmate of kuroko who is also from a basketball team in teiko but not in kuroko's. "No im

's my brother you saw!" kuroko moved her bangs up "Just look at this mole on my forehead" then she touched it;

"Around here." her classmate looked at it then he shouted "Who could remember such a small hidden detail?" then kuroko

Removed her hand. "Hey your mole becomes a line." pointed her classmate "No I have a brother!" kuroko said still trying her

best to help herself in the situation. "You didn't use a permanent pen didn't you?" he asked acting like his a host of some

Kind of show. kuroko walks towards him "Uryaghh" then she punch her classmate's stomach as hard as she can then after that

her classmate collapsed. "Sensei, kyoshiro kun needs to go to the clinic. he's hurt so badly" kuroko shouted acting like she

Didn't do anything. "We saw what you did!" said her classmates. "Also, accompany yourself to the guidance kuroko san" sighed

the teacher. _"Damn, they saw!"_

* * *

"Listen everyone!" shouted the coach. "I'm going to introduce the seventh member of this team. Well, he's aomine kun's

Childhood friend and he stayed to the hospital for a week because of an injury and his treatment ended the past few days."

A footstep is starting to make noise in the court together with a humming. All the kiseki looked at who's making those noises

Just to see a pink haired guy, with a beautiful handsome looks, a solo earring on the left side of his ear; wearing a loose

Double shirt where you can see a tip of his chest and his thin bit-muscled waist. His pants that has two tails hanging on it

and on his pocket; a wallet with a chain. [A/N; I don't clearly understand how to describe the pants with a hanging -I don't

Know- maybe, belt? On it. So I ended up calling it tails."] "You're supposed to wear your jersey uniform" said riko when she

walk towards the newcomer. He turned off his ipod and removed the earphones on his ears. "Sorry about that Cutest Coach san~"

Riko blushed a bit, embarrassed on what he said then she pushed the pink haired with a strength she could give "Oh c'mon! Don't

be so true~" the kiseki team started to join the conversation of the two. "Did I hear something I dont want to hear?" riko

Looked at them with a scary face then they turned silent. _"Such strength for a girl."_ The pink haired stand up wiping some

Dirt on the side of his lip using his fist, then he smiled and decided to introduce himself properly. "I'm the seventh member

Of kiseki; Momoi Sasuke don't forget to start calling me by my first name get it?" he winked with a non-comical sparkling as

The kiseki look at him.

* * *

**V. Akashi Seijuro**

Known as the reliable student which attracts a lot of people to follow his lead. Though was suspected that he was the one who

Assigned a team in a hockey club which beats the other hockey team in teikou before the finals. He has two friends to that

Team without him knowing what they're doing behind. After that; students who follow him started to decrease especially

because of his change of nature at times; he can be a really scary guy. He seems to start to develop his heterochromatic

Nature after betrayal occurred in bonds his with. [A/n; Heterochromatic is a change of color. If you put it as an attitude

That is.] As the time passed by every time he started to hide his anger by saying scary words directly; becomes a nightmare

To every people he encounters. _"Even though it's different from before, I somehow kind of feel alone like this."_ he grab his

Phone from his pocket then he dialed a number. "Ah..yes?" said the person from the other line. kuroko saw akashi wearing a

Varsity jacket and thought of an idea to ask him to join her team. "I'll kill you if you say no" the last word akashi said to

The person he dialed, then he put his phone back to his pocket. "That was really a beating when you said that" kuroko said

while munching on a sukonbu. "What is it that you want lady?" kuroko looked at him with a serious face. "I heard a lot about

You and I want to join you as a member on my basketball team" akashi giggled a bit "My deepest apologies but I'm always right

And I have no intention to choose a wrong path lady." kuroko laughed a bit then she smiled widely "You haven't even try to

Join my team yet, does that mean you already admit a defeat?" Akashi was shocked on what he heard, no one has dare to say

anything that will make him look like he's a no good at anything. "That's a beating you said there" said akashi while

smiling. "I'll kill you if you say no" akashi was once again shocked on what he heard from the girl. "Now your returning my

words to me, lady?" kuroko blink her eyes "Maybe. Can you feel how it feels like when someone said such words to a person?"

Akashi grins and changed his mood "You're interesting. Im starting to like you" kuroko bowed her head then she raise her head

Up. "To be honest I don't really hate you, I don't hate you for what you are. I just find it amazing how you bravery handle

Your relationship with others with your change of nature. I have an intention to correct the things from the people who makes

Mistakes and most of them don't notice it and you are one of them. You are just enjoying the things you think you can grab

That easily because you are so full of yourself." Akashi raises his eyebrow for a second and secretly made a fist on his hand

Then he smiled a bit." Acting like you know me ne?~ how cute." kuroko continued;

"You just need to learn that you can be wrong at times and to those wrongs you made; you can make this your source of

Improvement to change the things you hate to encounter again." akashi walk towards kuroko with that smile of his then when he

managed to stand closer at kuroko, he raised his hand on a fist then he move it forward but he stop when he reach kuroko's

Forehead for about a few centimeters then, he opens his hand and pat kuroko's head instead. "I guess. I'll think about joining

Your team." kuroko raise her head a bit to meet Akashi's gaze then she smiled cheerfully "It'll be an honor if you become

Part of my team. Mr. Right~" after that Akashi treats kuroko some food in the canteen and they started to talk of their

Interest and about kuroko's hiding of her gender. "This girl whom i thought I'll never like even just a bit has taught me an

Important lesson. And the valuable feeling that I finally managed to accomplished is that; I fall in love with a brave girl

Who accepts me for who I am"

* * *

Momoi sasuke smiled widely and walk towards kuroko. "I heard there's a female member in this team. And hey, you are the girl

a while ago right?" kuroko's eyes widen as she remembered "And you are the guy a while ago!" she pointed. Sasuke giggled

"Yeah. And as far as i remember..." sasuke started to crossed his arm around kuroko "I'm about to kiss you isn't it?~" kuroko

Let go of sasuke's hold and made a step backward. "Don't mistake a girl you just met as your girlfriend."

Sasuke sighed and then he pouted; "It feels like every part of me is broken when you said that."

"It's alright your broken to begin with." blurted aomine with that confident tone of his. Sasuke turned his way to aomine

with his left hand on his waist and he lazily answered aomine "Aoi kun, you should learn to respect your friends or else

They'll hate you"

"Then start to remember the names of your friends!" Replied the tanned. "Only girls are allowed to get remembered in my

Memory tanned" said sasuke with a bit of arrogance on his tone. They didn't stop; they continued to quarrel in the corner.

While the kiseki continued as the coach started to talk. "For the first final match, the teams that we're going to compete are

Really strong. We need to be more serious and give more time to practice and we'll start it today. Saturday, we're going to

Meet a team from Nagasaki and of course this time, we are the ones who's going to go there, we can pick cherries there by the

Way." After the tanned and the pink haired stops to quarrel, sasuke started to join the conversation. "_Cherry picking?_ Sounds like a real bore."

"Yay~ Cherries. kuro chin i'll pick a lot of them so i could give you a share" murasaki said with that excited face and a

kiddie voice of his. "Thank you murasaki kun" said kuroko while drooling and thinking about the cherry. sasuke sighed and

Whispered to himself _"I guess if the female member is there I'll feel alright."_

* * *

Finished; January 17 2013 / Thursday / 11:37 am


End file.
